De outro ponto de vista
by Brunniynha
Summary: Fic de humor. Apenas diálogos. Lá no inferno, todas as lendas urbanas que Dean e Sam já enfrentaram vivem suas vidas. Mas elas não esquecem de quem os mandou para lá. Cada um tem sua opinião sobre os Winchester, e, bem, não são tão previsíveis assim. xD


**De outro ponto de vista**

– Fala sério! Eles não são legais... Me mandaram pra esse lugar estranho...

– Lugar estranho?! Bloody Mary, isso é o inferno!

– OK, Homem-Gancho... Mas o inferno é estranho...

– Não é estranho, é muito legal!

– Como pode dizer isso?

– A maldade está em minha alma, garota! Muahahahahahahaha!

– Aff... Bem, como eu ia dizendo, esses Winchester não são nada legais... Ta certo que eles são uns gatos, mas eles me mandaram pra cá! Se não fosse por eles, essas horas eu estaria feliz vagando de espelho em espelho e arrancando os olhos de todos os que tem segredos sobre a morte... Sinto falta disso...

– Muito compreensível... Mas pelo menos temos John Winchester aqui para ser torturado e podermos nos vingar...

– Ainda não entendi porque ele está aqui... Ele era um homem bom, não era?

– Sim, ele era. Mas ele fez um pacto com Yellow Eye para salvar um dos seus filhos, e...

– Qual deles? O gato bonzinho ou o bad boy sexy?

– E o que isso importa, Bloody -Mary? Bem, em todo caso, foi o Dean...

– Ah, sim, o sexy... Aaaahhh...

– Espera um minuto, ele te manda para cá e você ainda fica suspirando por ele?

– É que ele é tão lindo...

– É melhor eu encontrar outra lenda urbana para conversar, porque com você a conversa é muito chata...

– Você é mau!!! Você é muito mau!!! Buááááááááááá!!!

– Eu sei! Muahaahahahahahahaha!!! Tchau, Bloody Mary...

* * *

– Buááááááááááá!!! Estou depressiva, preciso arrancar os olhos de alguém... Será que eu posso arrancar os olhos do John? 

– Nem pense nisso, garota!

– Oh, olá Yellow Eye.

– Este homem é minha propriedade.

– Tudo bem, me desculpe Sr. Yellow Eye.

– Você viu se algum Metamorfo chegou?

– Não vi, não...

– Então fique de olho. Dean e Samuel Winchester acabaram de matar mais um, e ele deve estar prestes a chegar.

– Tudo bem. Eu lhe aviso assim que ele chegar... Óhh, parece que não vai ser preciso... Veja ele ali...

– Aqueles dois idiotas! Cara, como eles podem ser tão inteligentes a ponto de me matar? Eu pensei que os humanos não acreditassem em nós, lendas - urbanas. Eles são burros, sempre encontram outra explicação... Mas aqueles tais de Winchester souberam sobre mim de alguma forma e me mandaram para esse lugar. Aliás, que lugar é esse, heim?

– Olá, Metamorfo.

– Oi, oi... Onde é que eu estou?

– Eu sou Yellow Eye, e serei seu superior agora.

– Corta essa, cara. Será que você pode parar de falar essas porcarias e responder minha pergunta, ããh, como é mesmo seu nome? Ah, sim, Yellow Eye... Já sei da parte em que os idiotas me mataram, mas...

– Eles... eles não... não são idiotas...

– Calado, John! E, Metamorfo, este é o inferno. Trate - me com o devido respeito. Sou Yellow Eye, seu Senhor.

– Meu Senhor? Pára com isso, cara.

– Aff. Bem, Bloody Mary, mostre o inferno para este Metamorfo...

– Claro, Senhor!

* * *

– Não fique triste, Metamorfo. O inferno é legal. É estranho. Mas é legal. Venha comigo, irei lhe mostrar alguns amigos... 

– Legal.

– Ah, veja! Essa é Constance Welch... Ela é uma mulher de branco...

– Ah, olá Constance...

– E ali mais pra frente está um Deiva... Ele já é um ser do inferno, precisa ser evocado para ir para a Terra...

– Olá Deiva...

– Ah, sim... E esse grupo jogando baralho são demônios... Vamos lá com eles...

– Vamos...

– Pessoal, quero que conheçam o Metamorfo... Metamorfo, esses são Jack, Bill, Phill e Mark...

– Olá pessoal...

– Bem, vamos andando...

– Escute, aquele tal de John... Quem é ele?

– É o pai daqueles gatos que te mandaram pra cá...

– Gatos???

– É... Eles são tão lindos... Sabe, eu quase arranquei os olhos do menor deles uma vez... Eu nem sei se eu queria fazer isso, mas eu não podia evitar, esse é meu trabalho. Mas eu não queria ter que arrancar os olhos dele, porque ele era muito lindo, e então...

– Ah, Bloody Mary! Você só sabe falar nisso? Sua conversa é muito chata. Pode deixar que eu conheço esse lugar sozinho...

– O que??? Como pôde? Você vai me abandonar aqui??? Buáááááááááááááá!!!

– Tchau, Mary Chorona!

– Não é Mary Chorona, é Mary Sangrenta, é Bloody Mary!!! Buáááááááááááááááááááá!!!

* * *

– Pare... com... isso... Pare... Pare... 

– Quieto, John! Sabe... Seus filhos são tão tolos quanto o pai... Se arriscam de todas as formas só para tentar acabar com nós... Eles são tolos... Muito tolos...

– Ah, não são, não.

– Como ousa me subestimar, Bloody Marry?

– E como ousa falar que aqueles galãs de cinema são tolos?

– Galãs de cinema? Há – há – há! Faz-me rir!

– É claro que são galãs! Eles são muito lindos... Eles são... perfeitos! E vê-se que tem a quem puxar, não é, John?

– Do que está, falando?

– É isso que você ouviu, Yellow Eye! John Winchester também é bonito!

– Ora, vamos! Você está querendo ser expulsa do inferno?

– Bem, se daqui você me mandar para algum lugar junto com os gatos Winchester eu aceito...

– Saia já daqui, Bloody Mary!

– Ai, ai... Esses demônios que não sabem reconhecer a real beleza de um ser humano... Hum... Yellow Eye?

– O que é agora, Bloody Mary?

– Veja, alguém está chegando!

– Ah, sim. É um humano... Já estava previsto desde que ele nasceu que ele viria para cá... Ele é Eduard Blaker. É um ser-humano perverso.

– Hei, chegou mais alguém!

– Sim, sim. É a esposa dele. Seu nome é Anne. Não é tão sinistra quanto ele, mas dá pro gasto.

– Entendi.

– Mostre o inferno para eles, Bloody Mary.

– Claro. Hei, Anne e Eduard, venham comigo. Vou apresentar-lhes o inferno.

– E quem é você?

– Ah, sim. Desculpe, Eduard. Esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Bloody Mary, uma lenda urbana. Sigam-me.

– Hum... Bloddy Mary?

– Sim?

– Quem era aquele homem ensangüentado preso com algemas naquela parede?

– Ah, Anne. Aquele é John Winchester. Ele é o pai de dois gatões... Se você os visse estaria doidinha por eles agora mesmo...

– Hei, garota! Qual é a sua? Você não está vendo que ela é minha esposa?

– Ah, desculpe. Mas se você os visse, iria querer ser igualzinho a eles. Eles são mui-to lin-dos! Eles são simplesmente... maravilhosos!

– Sai fora, garota. Deixe que eu e minha esposa conhecemos o inferno sozinhos. Sua conversa é muito chata!

– Você é maaaaaaaaauuuu!!! Buááááááááááááááááááá!!! O que tem de errado com a minha conversa? Será que ninguém gosta de ouvir sobre dois garotos lindos chamados Dean e Sam Winchester que são caçadores de lendas urbanas e são maravilhosos?

– Eu... eu posso... ouvir... você...

– John! Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes? Ah, que bom que Yellow Eye não está mais aqui...

– Eu... que o diga...

– Ah, sim. Como eu ia dizendo... Seus filhos são tudo de bom! Sinceramente, já percebi de onde veio essa beleza toda. Mas francamente, aqueles dois são fenomenais. Acho que é mais fácil para um humano acreditar em lendas urbanas do que em dois bonitões como eles. Eu nunca vi nada igual. É sério. O Dean com aquele bíceps, ai, e o Sam com aquele peitoral. Uiii. Parece que eles malham pra caramba. Mas acho até que não, deve ser o trabalho que deixa eles tão lindos. A beleza deles me deixa cega... Sacou? Cega. Ashuashuashuashuas. Não entendeu? É que quem deve cegar as pessoas sou eu, e... ah, deixa pra lá. Bem, como eu ia dizendo, Dean e Sam são incríveis. Sabe que...

– Hei... Chega... Sua conversa é... é muito... chata...

– O que!? Até você? Você é mau!!! Buááááááááááááááááááá!


End file.
